


Sextape   (-haikyuu setters)

by t00rusimp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Inarizaki, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 22,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t00rusimp/pseuds/t00rusimp
Summary: - in which [y/n] [l/n] has caught the eyes of a specific group of boys after a little elevator incident. But not only are these boys possessive, selfish and overall dangerous, they also would do anything to make the girl submissive to them and only them. So what could she do when the boys have something against the fragile girl that could ruin her chance to get what she has always worked so hard for ?
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue

"Inarizaki High"

The school everyone goes to. Well not only because it is one of the only schools in the area but also because of many other reasons. It doesn't really need much explanation to say why this school is so popular. 

It is a school that offers great opportunities and many other things. There are three sectors in this school. The first and most popular one is the physical education one. There everything is about training, health, strength and overall about sport. You can chose up to five different sports. There are tennis, football, baseball, volleyball, basketball and many other, but these five are the most visited. 

The second sector is the academical one. The name already gives everything away. It is all about academics, grades, jobs and other things. This sector has more academical lessons and focuses more on the intellectual things. Students here can take at least one sport, even  
though it isn't mandatory. Most of them don't do this because they want to focus more on their grades. 

The third sector is a rather irrelevant sector. It is mostly like a normal high school which doesn't focus on anything special. Not most students go there because in the other sectors you can at least apply to a job and a collage afterwards then doing a big test like in this sector. 

So overall Inarizaki High is a school with many students from all around. It has a great reputation and most parents sent their kids here for them to get a better future. There is only one another school but that is for later. 

Inarizaki high also has something very special. Since the school is located almost in the middle of the forest and far away from the next city it is a boarding school. But not one of those simple schools without rules, it is rather strict. 

You can move into your room on three days before school starts. Most people take the third day to have some more time with their families, but that day could get really stressful. 

There aren't many rules but there is one big rule. Do not have any kind of sexual act with another person. It doesn't matter if a girl has sex with a girl, a boy or her whole class is just isn't allowed. 

Most people don't stick to the rule. It is rather easy to have sex with another person since boys and girls are allowed to share a dorm. The problem is if you get caught everything goes down. 

It doesn't matter how you get caught or by whom. It could be that the girl gets pregnant or a teacher sees a hickey or ,what has happened in the past, if someone decided to secretly film it. It's like a Sextape just without the consent of the people being filmed. This has happened once before and it became a disaster.

When the teachers know that someone had sex they will immediately tell the principal, who will do the rest of the work. 

You will be thrown out of school without any questions, you won't have a finished education and you aren't allowed to go to collage the school will make sure you won't. 

So yes if it comes out, your whole life will be a Disaster and you can't stop it. 

But what if people could use this against you ? No. What if six boys use this against a girl who has worked for her dreams so hard. What if they threaten to publish something that could make all of her dreams disappear in a little cloud of dark dust. 

"Agh shit." yelled a voice outside the gates of Inarizaki high. There stood a girl with a large suitcase, a little bag and about two boxes. 

Well one of the boxes has fallen onto the ground which made everything inside fall onto the ground as well. In it was nothing more then some books and folders. Now they were laying on the wet stone path in front of the big boarding school. 

The girl quickly picked everything up and put it unorganized into the box again. When she finally got everything inside she almost ran to the door of the school and opened them with one hand. 

She saw some of the first years standing by the receptionist asking about their keys and everything. Since the girl was already a third year she didn't have that trouble. She already got the keys per mail about a week ago.

Her room number was 673 this year, which was on the sixth floor. She was going to share her room with her best friend like the two other years she has . 

When she passed the first years she didn't fail to see them stare at her. It has always been like this, and it always made her so uncomfortable. 

Boys looked at her like she was a toy for them to ravish whole. But there was nothing to do about it. 

She couldn't go to the principal and tell him that she was not comfortable in here, since he is the one that causes this misery. 

Well he isn't really the main cause but he is part of it. He invented the school uniform, but not for that boys, they were allowed to chose it. He invented it for the girls. 

It didn't include much and not everything was the cause of boys looking at it, but the problem was the skirt which girls are only allowed to buy one size under to make it a bit more shorter and tighter. 

There wasn't a reason the principal has done this, well that's what he said but in reality he is also known for looking at girl in a way he shouldn't. But that is just a rumor, or isn't it ? 

Well now that Y/n was walking past the first years she wasn't exactly thinking about it. She was rather looking for the elevator for her floor.

Yes every floor had a own elevator, to make everything a bit more organized. It wasn't exactly necessary but some students appreciated it since they never have to wait for their elevator. 

"Floor 6- Floor 6- oh come on" mumbled the girl to herself, while she was walking down the corridor of elevators. 

When she has finally found the one she was looking for she sighed out in relief. It would have been embarrassing asking someone for help in this situation. 

She quickly pushed the bottom and she heard the same 'ding' sound every elevator made. While she was still waiting, she took her phone out of her pocket and looked if she had any missed calls and in fact she did. 

She had about 15 missed calls and 56 unread messages and it were all from the same person.   
She sighed to herself knowing that she either had forgotten something at home or that she should bring something. 

"Bring more hand sanitizer and cleaning spray for our bathroom Baby-germ !" read the message in all caps. She laughed at the message her best friend has sent her fifty-six times. 

When she saw the elevator door open she put her phone back into her pockets and made her way into the elevator. When she has everything inside she pushed the button yet another time and the door closed. 

But before the elevator could move up the door opened again and another person went inside.   
When Y/n saw who the person was her whole body went stiff and shivers ran down her spine. 

She could smell his pretty expensive perfume and aftershave and somehow both combined still smelled good. She could see his many tattoos on his right and left arm and a bit of his neck tattoo despite that he was wearing a turtleneck shirt. 

The male turned around and faced the girl with a smirk. This smirk never meant something good. When you see it you should run as fast as you could but Y/n, she couldn't run. She couldn't even move an inch. 

It made her nervous, everything in this situation did. She had someone staying in front of her that didn't really had a good reputation when it came to girls or boys. He had a rather dangerous reputation. It was like over his head was a big red sign saying 'Run, Danger'.

So in front of her stood no other then   
Oikawa Tōru.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oikawa Tōru."

Some call him the bipolar asshole, the bipolar leader of the group or really original just fuck boy.

Like already mentioned this boy doesn't have a good reputation when it comes to rather anything. Whether it's grades, the law or anything else, but the worst reputation he has is, when it comes to relationships.

Well he has never been in one, or rather a serious one. When he sees a person he thinks is a bit attractive he gets them. And no matter how nice the person is he breaks their heart in a thousand pieces and makes them look like a whore, since they have decided to hook up with him. He has taken countless of virginity's of boys and girl in this school. 

But Oikawa isn't really the main villain in this. He is rather the cherry on top. And everything under him are his friends. His five best friends everyone knows. 

Kageyama Tobio, Miya Atsumu, Akaashi Keiji, Kenma Kozume and Sugawara Kōshi. Everyone a third year and in the physical education sector of course. If someone hasn't heard any of these names yet then they are either a first year or, congrats, never had to be involved with them. 

Kageyama Tobio. He is known for well drugs. Whether it's taking them, selling them or just overall giving them to people he shouldn't give. 

But he has never been caught of course because he is known for stabbing people in the back. And somehow everyone believes him rather then the other person. But making someone belobe him includes another person. 

Sugawara Kōshi. He gets his friends out of trouble and not because his dad is a lawyer, which he is, but because he knows how to manipulate people without them knowing. 

It's a skill his father has taught him though his childhood and it works. Not only on girls, teachers, his friends but also on the principal and the police. But when Sugawara isn't here at the time and someone of the guys need help , there is always the one in the shadows ready to attack whoever wants to hurt his friends. 

Miya Atsumu. He is one of the more dangerous guys of the group. Not because he can stay in the shadows and observe everything without someone knowing, it is because his hobby and passion is boxing and he is really good at that. Not only has he been boxing since he is a little child but he has also beaten multiple guys into a coma. There are some moments in which he feels sorry for his victim but there is one person that doesn't feel any pity. 

Akaashi Keiji. Also called the narcissist of the group. He always had problems becoming friends with people, since he wants more attention then other people, or because he didn't really feel sorry for something, but once he found his five other friends he found his people. But there is still one boy missing. 

Kozume Kenma. The computer nerd or the group or rather called hacker. You shouldn't mess with him or the group in general. If you piss him of he will dig so deep into the internet till he finds a really dark secret and leak it to everyone you know. And if you still piss him off he will erase your existence. Literally. 

Well this is the group. The group everyone fears but is still so attracted to. And Y/n was standing right next to their leader in a tight space. 

The male looked down on her and smirked. "Aren't you Y/n?" She looked up at him and nodded not wanting to open her mouth. 

"I've heard about you- Only good things of course." Y/n looked away hoping to stop the conversation that was forming. 

"I'm talking to you." Oikawa said in a rather meaner tone. Y/n flinched and looked up at the boy again. 

"Yeah I'm Y/n." Oikawa smirked again. "We've never talked a lot in these three years right?" "No we didn't and i'd like to keep it that way." said the girl gaining a bit confidence.

Oikawa was shocked at the girls sentence, but his smirk never washed off. "Oh you say that right now." 

"No i will say that forever. Stay away from me." Oikawa laughed a bit. "Kitten everyone says that at first but in the end they still let me reck their sweet little cunt." 

Y/n felt weird when he called her Kitten. Not turned on but it just made her feel something. "Yeah but i'm not like them." Oikawa raised his eyebrows and came closer to the girl.

She tried to back away but quickly bumped into the back of the elevator and dropped the box she was holding tightly in her hands. Oikawa looked at her like she was his very first meal of the day. 

"I will have you begging for my dick kitten. If you like it or not. But not in this elevator that isn't my style." "Then what is your style?" "That's not part of your concern. What you should ask yourself if you can handle six." 

And on cue the elevator door opened signaling that they are in the sixth floor. Oikawa got closer to the girl and whispered in her ear. "Can you handle six, puppy ?" Without a second word he smirked at the girl once more and exited the elevator. 

Y/n's stood stiff against the elevator wall and shivers were running down her body. 'What did he mean with six. What has he planned.' 

She took all of her belongings and quietly went outside the elevator. She turned left and right to see if Oikawa was still there but there was no sign of him. 

Y/n made her way to the hallway and looked for her room. When she finally got to it, it already had a little sign on the door. "Do not enter without disinfecting first." 

A laugh escaped her mouth as she smiled at the sign. Her best friend always made her laugh with these stupid little signs. 

She opened the door a bit, but before she could enter the room she was stopped by a male in front of her. "Who are you?" said the person through the door.

"Omi-Omi. It's your beat friend, you always call me Baby-germ remember me?" said the girl with a quiet laugh. The door opened completely and in front of her stood Sakusa Kiyoomi. He smiled at her and quickly, took her bags and boxes and put them inside the room. 

"where have you been ? I have been waiting for you for almost an hour!" asked Sakusa a bit worried. "Omi i'm fine I was just held up." said the girl with a quite voice remembering what happened just a few minutes ago.

"What happened ?" One of Sakusas strengths was that he could read the girl like a book. She could never keep a secret from him or tell him that she was alright when in reality something was wrong. 

Y/n sighed and sat down on her already made bed. Sakusa sat down beside her and she put her head in his shoulder. 

"You want to tell me what happened? Was it your parents again ?" Sakusa felt Y/n shake her head. "It's actually pretty weird if you ask me."

"Okay tell me what happened and i will be the judge if it's weird or not." said Sakusa and Y/n sighed. 

"Okay but you're not allowed to tell anyone. This stays between us. So I was in the elevator and suddenly..." and Y/n told Sakusa the whole story while he was listening carefully.


	3. Chapter 3

It was quite in Inarizaki highs dorm rooms. Everyone was softly sleeping, dreaming about different things. 

6:59 am read the big clock it the hallway of the sixth floor. Which meant that in exactly one minute a specific alarm will set off and tries to wake up the two people sleeping it it's room. 

And yes, suddenly a rather shrill alarm was heard in the room 673 roughly waking up the girl and the boy sleeping in their comfy bed. 

Y/n groaned at the sound of her best friends alarm. He has always had it, even though Y/n told him countless of times that he should buy a new one before she throws his clock out of the window.

"Sakusa turn it off." Y/n said in her morning voice. Sakusa looked at her, with a distraught face and his hair all over the place, and quickly turned his annoying alarm off. 

At the sight of her best friend in his current state, Y/n had to laugh a bit. Sakusa looked at her confused not knowing what was so funny about the situation. 

Y/n just shook her head with a smile on her face and threw her face into her comfortable pillow. 

"I'm not going to stand up from this bed any time soon. It so warm and comfy and the outside is bad and cold." Now it was Sakusas turn to laugh. 

"Come on you sleepy head. You know that school starts at 8:50 and we still have to eat something. I'm not letting you skip any meals." said Sakusa and stood up from his bed. 

He sat down next to the still sleepy girl and tried to shove her pillow away from her, but she had a really firm grip on it. 

"Sakusa stop I will stand up just let me sleep for about 5 minutes. Please ?" Sakusa knew that these five minutes could turn into a whole hour really quick, but he let it slide this once knowing that they went to sleep really late last night. 

"okay i'll lay your school uniform on your table." said the boy and stood up making his way to the bathroom first. 

Y/n groaned and tried to get a bit more warmer by pressing her knees against each other, but that sadly didn't work. 

A thing about Inarizaki highs dorms is that the heater doesn't work. It hasn't worked the last two years and even when Y/n was in her first year the older classmates complained about the cold of the dorms. 

And the problem is that Y/n gets cold easily, for this occasion Sakusa even bought her a heating blanket in their first year. It was the best christmas present she has ever gotten, well at least that's what she said in the moment.

But the heating blanket is still in her closet since she didn't know ,that at this time of the year the weather could be so cold. 

Before she knew it, Sakusa was back next to her bed again. "Y/n come on you know that the others hate waiting for us." She looked at Sakusa with tiny and tired eyes and decided to not annoy him today. 

She pulled her blanket off of her body and stood up from her bed. Sakusa smiled at her and gave her a quick hug just like yesterday. 

Y/n gave him a tired smile back and went to the bathroom to brush her hair and teeth, wash her face and get ready for the day. 

"Okay so we will meet the others at the little kitchen in the back of our floor in about thirty minutes. Osamu has probably cooked some breakfast by then." said Sakusa while Y/n was brushing her teeth. 

When she was done in the bathroom she looked at her desk and saw that Sakusa really put her entire school uniform, cleaned and organized on the table. 

"Omi-Omi you seriously didn't have to go that." Sakusa smiled at her. "I always do that in the morning and you know it." 

While Sakusa was changing in the bathroom Y/n quickly changed into her uniform in the room. 

She looked at herself in the mirror fixing her hair and the little bow tie they had to wear. When Sakusa was finally done, they both put on their school shoes. 

The boys were allowed to wear some leather shoes while the girls had to wear autumn block heel shoes. It annoys many girls and some even broke their foot while walking. 

"You're always as tall as me with these shoes." said Sakusa while looked at his best friend. "Yeah i know but if i break my foot in these like in first year i will throw them at the principal for making me wear them." 

Sakusa laughed while he put his books in his schoolbag. Y/n did the same organizing everything and taking her little black notebook with her. 

When they walked out of their room, outside already stood Asahi with Nishinoya. "We just wanted to get you guys." said Nishinoya energetic like always. 

The smaller boy ran to the end of the hallway right into the kitchen where everyone else was waiting. "Sorry that we are a minute late." said Y/n and sat down next to Suna who was still sleeping. 

"Don't mind him. We went to sleep so late last night and he needs a bit more sleep." said Osamu while looking at the sleeping figure next to him. 

They all started eating the little breakfast Osamu made them. Lev and Yaku had a little argument in between, Tanaka came running down the hallway because he was late, Konoha told Y/n a bit about his summer, even though they almost saw each over every two days. Even Suna woke up by the smell of the food and began to eat. Aone and Futakuchi also joined their friend group and ate something. Kunimi and Kindaichi mocked each other's hair like they always did in the morning. 

This has been a tradition for the last two years. The little group met each other in their first year when none of them wanted to go to the dining hall to eat breakfast and everyone went to the kitchen. Osamu volunteered to cook something for everyone and they all sat down and talked with each other. 

And so was the little friend group formed. None of them were exactly popular in school, maybe Osamu since he was Atsumus twin brother but other then that they all had their little peace. 

"Okay guys come on school starts in 10 minutes." said Asahi and stood up from the table. Everyone else was following him and soon enough they all were in the hallway of the classes. 

"Okay Y/n you are in class 3A. Sakusa,me,Kunimi,Suna,Osamu,Asahi and Aone are in class 3B and the rest is in 3c." said Yaku and handed everyone their class papers.

"Okay bye guys !" said Y/n and went to her class. "She is such a nerd." said Nishinoya. "Yeah she has spent her last two years studying to finally be in class A." said Tanaka. 

"You know that she wants to go to that collage but she needs perfect grades for that. And if she doesn't go there I don't want to know what her parents are going to do to her." said Sakusa with a bit of worry in his voice. 

"Yes but she is our friend and we will support her no matter how much she studies to archive her dream collage. And if she needs help we are here for her." said Aone and everyone immediately agreed. 

It was true. Y/n has been thought as a little kid that she has to go to that collage otherwise her parents will be disappointed. She has studied a lot these past two years to actually get in a collage approved class and her friends have supported her since day one. 

She was like their little nerd. Sometimes they had to lock away her books that she even gets some sleep. But they wouldn't want her any other way. Everyone parted their ways and went to their class. 

When Y/n got inside her class she sat down in the left next to a window where you could look at the forest right next to the school. 

She didn't really payed attention to the students who went inside the class. Y/n took out her books and little notebook and started to write something down. 

When the teacher finally arrived, they did all the class things, like making a seat plan and other stuff. About twenty minutes after the lesson started the secretary knocked on the door and came inside the classroom. 

She went to the teacher and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and waited for her to be outside the classroom again.

"[Y/n] please go outside someone wants to talk to you." said the teacher. The girl was confused but still stood up and went to the door. 

"No take your stuff with you this might take a while." She nodded at the teacher, packed everything and walked outside the room. 

When she got outside the secretary smiled at her. "[Y/n] ! It's so nice to see you again." The woman has always been a bit to energetic then she should be. 

She took [Y/n]'s hand and took her somewhere. At some moment [Y/n] realized that they were going to the library. Without questioning anything the girl went along. 

When they were inside, the librarian looked at them a bit angry but still let them go in further. When they finally got to the big table [Y/n] saw that there were multiple lists laying on the table. 

"Oh you guys are finally here." said a rather deeper voice. "Oh i'm so sorry Sugawara-chan for taking so long. She's here now." said the secretary and quickly ran out of the library. 

[Y/n] didn't even dare to turn around, she didn't want to face any of the people standing behind her. "Please turn around we can't exactly communicate if you only show your back." said another voice, this time she recognized the voice better. It was the principal who was talking to her. 

The girl turned around and faced everyone else in the room. It wasn't only the principal who was here. No, that would have been better then the current situation. 

In front of her, behind a desk were standing the six guys she was yesterday, just without their friends. 

And they were smirking at her. That smirk already told her that this wasn't right. That smirk said that they have something planned and it most definitely wasn't something good.


	4. Chapter 4

The principal eyed the girls body up and down. Maybe he thought that he was being secretive and sneaky, but he wasn't and everyone in the room noticed him being a total creep.

"[Y/n] [L/n], haven't seen you for a long time. Did you grow more ? Your skirt got a bit tighter." said the older man and smirked at the younger girl.

"Oh i wonder why it did." said the girl unamused. The man looked a bit distraught and felt someone punching his shoulder. 

"Well boys. Here is your lady, she is a feisty one. She's all yours now." said the man and stood up from the table. 

But before he went out of the room, he looked at the girl once more which made her even more uncomfortable then she already was.

When the man was finally gone, [Y/n] turned around and faced the six boys in front of her. They all still smirked at her like before, their expressions didn't change. 

What changed was the table and the seats. Before all of them were standing next to the seat where the principal sat in. But now Oikawa was in that particular seat and the other five boys were sitting to the right and left of him. 

There was silence in the room. No one was talking, nor was something else making any noises. Every boy looked at [Y/n]. They didn't only eyed down her body. No, they observed the way she looked at the many books next to her, the way her feet moved not only because of the uncomfortable shoes but also because of her nervousness. 

"Why am I here Tōru ?" asked [Y/n] getting impatient. Oikawa looked a bit disappointed at at the girl, as if she said anything wrong.

"You're already calling me Tōru. I wanted to wait for that until we had sex Y/n." said Oikawa in a childish voice. Sugawara hits his shoulder and shook his head, telling Oikawa that he was being immature. 

"What are you doing here ? That's a really good question I suppose." said Sugawara and smiled at the girl. It was a nice smile but everyone knew that the meaning behind it wasn't very pleasant. 

"You are here cause the principal wanted us to talk to you about your tutoring lessons. He wants you to do them in the library this year." Y/n nodded but gave the boys a confused look. 

"That's it ? I can leave now ?" said the girl and turned around to go again. But then she was suddenly stopped by someone putting their hand on Y/n's shoulder and pulled her back. 

"No. That was what the principal wanted. We want something different from you." said Atsumu and pushed the girl into a chair in front of the guys. 

[Y/n] wanted to say something, but was immediately stopped by Akaashi. "Before you say anything, I should probably warn you. This could go two different ways. The first one is you obey us, take the offer and are a good little slut or you could deny the offer. But if you do this it won't end well."

[Y/n] looked shocked and confused at the same time. She began to move around in her chair but was quickly stopped by Kageyama."What do you mean by offer ?" [Y/n] asked nervous and tried to get Kageyamas hands of her legs. 

"It isn't really an offer, it's more of a deal." said Kageyama with a smirk. [Y/n] felt more and more uncomfortable with the situation. She was pressed against a chair while six boys were hungrily looking at her. 

"So the deal or offer is. You are going to be ours, like our little obeying pet and for that you get everything you want to." said Akaashi and looked [Y/n] dead in the eyes as if she should answer right away. 

"Excuse me- What ?" asked [Y/n] the boy. She couldn't believe her own ears. Did he just say she would be their pet ?

Kenma rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed by her question. "Akaashi didn't really explain it right or give you any good information. If you take the offer, you are going to be our pet or rather our little slut, you gonna do whatever we say, you should make us feel good and just sit still, shut your mouth when we tell you and be pretty while doing so. And in exchange we are going to make you feel good, protect you and give you whatever you want. Of course there are rules, which you are going to follow, like you should be submissive forwards us and other stuff, but if you break the rules of course you are going to be punished like the bad kitten you are. There is going to be more but first you should tell us if you take the offer." 

When Kenma was finished Y/n's body was frozen, it was like it didn't want to move right now. She looked at Kenma with a expressionless face, it became pale and she began to feel a bit cold. 

"Why- What feel good ?" asked [Y/n] without thinking. Her brain was just speaking out her thoughts at this moment. 

( light smut / fingering / TW - WITHOUT CONSENT) 

Within seconds Kenma jumped over the table, ripped Kageyamas hands of Y/n's legs and set her down on his lap. 

"Oh i don't know maybe something like this ?" said Kenma and his hand suddenly moved under her skirt right to her underwear. 

[Y/n]s breath hitched when she felt his fingers moving her panties to the side and touching her most privat area. She tried to move out of Kenma's lap but she had her under his grasp and she couldn't escape. 

Her movements stopped when Kenma ran his fingers up and down her folds, lightly touching her clit. Kenma observed her face while doing so and felt her breath stopping when he touched the sensitive bud. 

"Kenma let go of me." said the girl and tried to escape yet another time. "But why. Aren't you enjoying it ? Would you enjoy it more if i did this ?" And right after his sentence Kenma pinched the little bud of nerves making the girls body flinch. 

[Y/n] buried her face in Kenma's neck, to embarrassed of this moment. The girl tried to hold in a moan but Kenma was eager to exactly hear this from her. 

He began to draw figure eights on her bud, while another one finger went down to her tight hole. [Y/n] began to shake her head, telling Kenma to stop, but he sure didn't listen. 

He slowly inserted a finger, making her legs shift a bit. Kenma let the finger there and didn't move it an inch to let her get at least a bit comfortable, but let his fingers on her clit move even faster. 

When Kenma decided to move his finger, shivers immediately ran down the girls body, but it also gave her pleasure. 

Suddenly Kenma could hear a silent moan from the girl and he stopped everything he was doing. [Y/n] quietly whimpered from the loss of contact and hoped that no one could hear it. 

"This is what we meant with feel good." said Kenma, stood up and set the girl down in her seat again. Sugawara held up the file which laid directly in front of him. "So what do you say ? Do you except our offer ?" asked Sugawara with a smirk. 

[Y/n] stood up, with her bags in her hand and took the file. She observed it from the outside for a bit before throwing it into the silver haired boys face. 

"You guys are disgusting and crazy." said the the girl in a mean tone and quickly ran out of the library, no one stopping her. Sugawaras nice expression changed into a rather meaner one really quickly, but not only his, everyone was looking rather angry right now. 

"So she chose the hard way." said Kageyama in a fierce voice. Everyone nodded and Oikawa stood up and took the file that was laying on the ground.

"Kenma, call Kuroo we need the thing. Guys get everything else. This was the last time she is going to disobey us. I hate to punish her this soon, but it must be done."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good at writing smut so i'm sorry that you had to read that-


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to clarify something about your character. She does not have to be white, that's why I didn't really describe what Y/n looks like. I personally don't like it when authors describe the Y/n character appearance because it might be disrespectful to some people since most authors describe [Y/n] as white, pale skin, long blond hair and skinny as heck. I don't want to disrespect anyone and i'm sorry if i ever did.

[Y/n] ran as fast as she could. She didn't know where exactly she was running to, she was letting her feet decide that. 

The only thing she was thinking about was what just happened in that library. She couldn't organize any of her thoughts. Some were screaming for help and others were just numb. 

While she was running [Y/n] realized that she knew where she should go. She ran to the boarding school and immediately stormed out of the gates. The girl ran and ran as fast as she could, till she was a bit further into the woods. 

Now she was standing in front of a rather older building. It was the old Inarizaki high, before they renovated. This building hasn't been used for years, or at least that's what people say. 

Two, almost three years ago [Y/n] found this place alongside Sakusa, who wasn't all too happy to be there. 

— Flashback

"I swear i saw a light out there yesterday evening." said the girl excited, walking further into the woods. 

Behind her was no other the Sakusa Kyioomi, [Y/n]s roommate. They have met each other before but didn't really talk to one and another. And now they were sharing a room. 

"Why did they put us in a room again ?" he didn't want to seem mean, but he was disgusted at the moment. 

This girl dragged him into the woods in the middle of the day. Where it was disgusting, muddy, sticky and everywhere were germs. 

He was going to make sure that they are showering later and disinfecting their body twice. No three times. 

"Come on you lame ass ! With your speed we are going to be there in three months." said the girl and laughed. Sakusa only shook his head with a disapproving face. 

"I am not going to go any further in this disgusting wood." [Y/n] rolled her eyes at the boy and took his hand in hers dragging him along. 

"Hey ! HEY ! Stop it this instant or i will." "you will what ?" "SPRAY YOU WITH MY DISINFECTING SPRAY." the boy yelled like it was supposed to be a threat. 

[Y/n] tried to hold in any laugh that could come out of her mouth. This boy was seriously more of a drama queen then any other girl she has met.

"Oh my- Wow look at this thing !" yelled the girl and pointed to a rather older looking building. Sakusa gulped when he saw it. "I think we should go !" [Y/n] shook her head and went further to the building. 

"Do you know what this was ?" Sakusa shook his head quickly making the girl suspicious. "you know it. say it." 

"It was the old school before they renovated. now let's go !" said the boy and tried to drag her along but it didn't work. 

The girl looked up and saw a ladder and an idea came into her head. "Let's climb on the roof." said the girl and pulled the ladder down. 

"No no no. We are not doing that." said Sakusa and turned around as if he was protesting. [Y/n] didn't care at this point and climbed the ladder up. 

"Wait what are you doing. You can't just climb up there!" said the boy and looked at the girl in worry, but she chose to ignore him and climb onto the roof. 

"I can't believe i'm doing this." said the boy and started to climb up as well. The ladder rattled a bit, because two people were now climbing on the same time. 

It almost gave Sakusa a heart attack and he wanted to go down again, but seeing the girl not stoping he decided to do so as well. 

When [Y/n] was on top she ran around the rooftop to look for a good seating place. On some sports there was a bit to much bird shit, to much water or the house was just shattered, but then she found the perfect spot. 

You could easily see through all the tress and behind them were the beautiful walls of Inarizaki high. The sun was shining on the girls body but not to much to blend her. 

Suddenly someone set beside her and she smiled. "I thought you weren't gonna do that ?" said the girl with an obvious smirk. "Shut up you germ." 

[Y/n] began to laugh at the nickname, but soon stopped and admired the beautiful view in front of her. "This is the place where i want to die. Can't you imagine ? Taking you last breath while looking at this view." said the girl. 

Sakusa huffed. "I would prefer a bed." [Y/n] rolled her eyes. "oh when we are already talking about dying. Let's have an emoji alarm." said [Y/n] making Sakusa look at her confused. 

"A what ?" "An emoji alarm. It's like when the person sends you this emoji they just need you to be with them or help them." Sakusa nodded, knowing for sure that he was never going to send it. 

"Okay which one should we chose." "Oh i know exactly which one 🦆" "That's a duck [Y/n]."  
said Sakusa confused. 

"I know that. Oh and when someone need the other person and is here our new secret place they add this emoji. 🧍🏻

"Are you okay ?" asked Sakusa. Maybe she has gotten an infection already ? "Yes i am and look he looks just like you !" [Y/n] began to laugh while sakusa did as well. 

That was one of the first moments they have shared together, not knowing that they were going to be an unbreakable duo in two years. 

— Falshback end 

[Y/n] was finally at the old house and climbed the ladder up. It was shaking like usual, just a bit more since the girl wasn't in a good state either. 

When she was finally on the roof, she sat down in their usual place. Over the years Sakusa even put a blanket and everything there to make their stay a bit more comfortable. 

[Y/n] pulled out her phone and immediately send the two emojis to her best friend. At the time she created that signal with him, she didn't realize how stupid the emojis actually were. 

After about five minutes she could hear someone running to the house. "Y/N ! BABY GERM ! Y/N !" screamed Sakusa in fear. When he read the messages he immediately ran outside the school and into the woods.

He didn't care about the germs at this moment, he only cared about her and that he was there for her. Sakusa pushed down the ladder and practically jumped up. 

When he was on the roof, he let out a breath when he saw his friend sitting there without any wounds. But she was crying and that was what worried him more. 

"[Y/n] what is going on ?" asked Sakus and went to the girl. She tried to say something but she couldn't. Every time she opened up her mouth the only thing that came out were sobs. 

Sakusa immediately kneeled down in front of her and gently pushed her into his chest. The girl immediately let her body relax into his and she began to cry into his chest, her tears wetting his shirt. 

"[Y/n] you got to tell me what is going on baby germ."


	6. Chapter 6

Sakusa looked at his best friend in worry, he didn't know what has gotten her in the current state she is right now. "[Y/n] ? breath okay ? Look at me and breath. In and out slowly. Yeah just like that." said Sakusa while his friend was struggling to get air inside her lungs.

When he could feel [Y/n]s breath getting steady again, he decided to ask again. "What happened [Y/n] ?" The girl looked at her best friend and sighed. 

Could she really tell him what happened ? That the six boys want her as their pet and that she just got fingered by Kenma Kozume ?

"I don't- Sakusa i don't know how to tell you." Sakusa shook his head at his best friend before his eyes widen. "Are you pregnant ?" [Y/n] almost choked on her own salvia. 

"SAKUSA !" said [Y/n] and hit his shoulder. "What- I gotta ask the important questions !" said the boy and made a quick gesture with his hands. 

"That isn't an important question." said the girl and rolled her eyes. "Well it kinda is. I gotta know if i'm a godfather or not." [Y/n] laughed at her best friend. She knew that if she ever got pregnant he would be the best godfather ever. 

"No i'm not pregnant you idiot." Sakusa nodded and looked [Y/n] in the eyes. "What happened ? I heard that the principal wanted to talk to you." [Y/n] shook her head slowly. 

"Well he was there, but he left and then there were other people." Sakusa nodded, still a bit confused, but by the state of his best friend he quickly realized who the people were. 

"What did they do." asked Sakusa, his voice getting slightly fiercely. By the tone of her best friend, [Y/n] didn't know if she should tell him what happened. Yes Sakusa doesn't seem dangerous, but when it got to her he is going to beat up whoever got to close to her. 

"Sakusa it's fine, you don't need to worry." said the girl and tried to calm the older boy down. "I'm not going to ask you again, what did they do." Sakusa didn't sound as nice as before, his voice was deeper and sounded way more aggressive. 

[Y/n] loved Sakusa more then everything, but when he got angry it can go out of control. Most of the times [Y/n] was able to calm him down, but there was one time were she couldn't. It didn't end really good. 

"Sakusa, calm down." [Y/n] put her hand on his shoulder, but he immediately took it in his and gripped it pretty hard. "Sakusa that hurts." But Sakusa didn't listen, his grip got even tighter. 

He was in his own little world, thinking about what the guys had done to her and what he is going to do to them. But he didn't realize what was going on in the real world. 

"Omi please stop that hurts. Kiyoomi you are hurting me !" screamed the girl, loud enough to get the boy out of his trance. When he realized what he has done his face immediately softened. 

"No no- [Y/n] i'm so sorry. Oh god that is the damaged hand. No no." Sakusa immediately began to panic and searched for something in his bag. 

The thing about [Y/n]'s hand is, that she has broken it four times in the last three years. Her bones in her arms are just a bit to unstable, since she has been a little child. 

Sakusa was there every time she has broken her hand. He saw the pain in her eyes and how much it had hurt her. The doctors have given him medication and painkillers for her bones, which Sakusa always had with him. 

Well he thought he did, but this time he didn't. The boy was searching through his bag, throwing all of the books out of it, but the medication was gone. 

"No no- [Y/n] i don't have- i don't have the- the medication and-" "Omi calm down, it's fine it doesn't hurt that bad okay ?" said the girl with a calm voice. Despite having to deal with her own misery right now, she calmed down her friend who was panicking because of medication. 

Sakusa began to calm down, as he saw that [Y/n] was able to move her hand normally. "If you don't want to tell me what happened you don't have to." Sakusa didn't want to make her feel forced into something. 

[Y/n] shook her head and began to play with the skin on her fingers, a habit she has, when she gets nervous. "No, you're the one person who can help me right now." 

Sakusa smiled proudly, he was glad that she knew that she could always come to him with any problem. Seriously, Sakusa has proven that in the past, many many times. 

He went to go by pads, washed her stained clothes, helped her sew her ripped clothes, stayed up with her late at night when she couldn't sleep, sit next to her in the hospital and eat the disgusting food. Yes Sakusa has proven to be the most perfect best friend someone could have, and [Y/n] knew that she was lucky. 

"You know what, how about you tell me in our dorm, i can make us hot chocolate and we can eat snacks. And we can get out of our, covered in germs clothes ?" [Y/n] laughed at the last part. It sounded like a great idea, getting out of these cold woods and be in the relaxing surroundings of their dorm. 

— Timeskip 

[Y/n] and Sakusa were sitting on their beds, in their dorm. Both of them were wearing their comfortable pajamas and [Y/n] even got her heated blanket out of her closet. 

Sakusa made them a hot chocolate with marshmallows and got snacks from the shop on the first floor. Yes the school even had their own shop, were you can buy food, clothes and even electronic devices. 

It was pretty fancy, as students say, but for the money parents pay for their kids to be here, this should be a whole palace. 

"Okay Germ, what happened ?" [Y/n] sighed, she tried to avoid the theme, talking to Sakusa about cleaning products, which makes him rant for hours most of the times, but this time he didn't. 

"Okay so when i got to the library not only the principal was there, but also -" and so told [Y/n] Sakusa what has happened. Talking about it, made her emotions go wild again and a few tears rolled down her cheeks. 

Sakusa listened carefully, but as soon as he saw her tears, he jumped out of his own bed and sat down on hers. He put her on his lap and she immediately snuggled her head against his chest, tears wetting his t shirt. 

Despite being furious, about what had happened with the six boy, Sakusa tried to sound as calm as he could.

"[Y/n] what they did is not exactable. You need to tell the principal, the police or anyone else." [Y/n] immediately shook her head. She knew that as soon as she would go to the police, her life would end there. 

These boys are dangerous and she wasn't going to find out how much they are. Sakusa sighed and ran his fingers through her hair. "[Y/n] please you need to-" "No i don't need to. They are going to ruin everything and I won't let that happen." [Y/n] raised her voice and looked Sakusa in the eyes. 

He could see how much this hurt her, but he also knew that she couldn't do anything. "Okay good, but stay by my side, the whole time. Don't go anywhere without me or the others. I can't let anything bad happen to you." 

[Y/n] nodded and leaned against Sakusa again. She knew that if she was near him or her friends, nothing bad would happen to her. 

It was quite it the dorm room, Sakusa could only hear [Y/n] breathing and quietly humming. "[Y/n], [Y/n] ? Hello ? Are you ali-" 

Sakusa stopped talking as soon as he saw that [Y/n]'s eyes were closed and she was sleeping peacefully. The problem was that she still has her whole body wrapped around a Sakusas. 

The boy smiled at her figure and decided to sleep in her bed tonight. So he turned off the bright lamp and laid down on [Y/n]'s bed. 

The girl immediately snuggled her whole body into the boy and Sakusa almost laughed out loud. "Good night Baby germ." The boy now completely laid his head on his pillow and began to ran his fingers through [Y/n]'s hair and rubbed her upper arm. 

He knew that if he did that it would relax her body and make her fall into an even deeper sleep. But somehow the boy couldn't fall asleep. 

It wasn't because of the other body, almost smashed into his, it was because his mind was thinking way to much. Was it really a good idea not to go to the police and do nothing ? 

Back there [Y/n] probably thought that it was and that it would make everything easier. But even if it would break out into a chaos, going to the police, it was nothing compared to what was coming, ruining her life completely.


	7. Chapter 7

"A Party ?" Everyone looked at the silver haired boy confused, while he only nodded his head.   
All of them were sitting outside, getting a bit fresh air and enjoying the last moment of warmth. 

"Osamu." Suna looked at his roommate, telling him to continue the story. "Yes a party, i think he called it a welcome back to hell party- Kinda." Osamu didn't really know what to tell his friends, since he wasn't exactly informed on the topic. 

His brother only came into his and Suna's dorm in the morning, while the both of them were still kinda asleep and said that there will be a party hosted by the school and that everyone should come. 

"Why would the school host a party ?" Everyone shook their heads, they didn't know what to say. Why would their principal host a party for his students ? Their principal would never share some of his alcohol or cake to the students. 

"[Y/n] do you know something ? I mean you talked with him yesterday right." Suna turned to his friend, who was leaning against Sakusa's shoulder. 

[Y/n] looked really sleepy, even though she slept about 10 hours. She was still thinking about yesterday's events and Suna bringing them up didn't really help her. 

Sakusa looked at Suna angry, telling him that it wasn't the time. No. [Y/n] hasn't told them what happened, neither has Sakusa. The only thing that he did say was that something happened that scared the girl. 

Everyone understood and they didn't ask her any questions. That's what [Y/n] liked about her friend group. They understood each other in any way and didn't cause any drama because 'someone doesn't want to spill the secrets'.

Suna rolled his eyes at Sakusa and looked [Y/n] in the eyes. Suddenly his mouth opened and he blew smoke right onto the girls face. [Y/n], who obviously didn't saw it coming immediately sat up and coughed.

This is why they were all sitting outside. Most of the people were smoking and everyone else just goes along with it. Yes smoking is bad and is ruining your lungs, but this school has the same affect. 

"Sakusa you asshole." Everyone laughed, including [Y/n] who jokingly pushed Suna's shoulder. He dramatically fell onto Osamu's lap and put his hand on his torso. 

"I never had the chance to tell you something Osamu." Osamu laughed but decided to join in. "What is it Suna ?" "It's I lo-" Suna dropped his hand and Osamu immediately gasped. 

"He is dead. I'm so sorry my love. Now wake up you idiot you still have to do your math homework." Suna opened his eyes a bit and growled. 

The boy grabbed his bag and took his unorganized math folder outside. His school bag looked like a mess and it took him at least 2 more minutes to look for a pen. 

But his math book decided that it was apparently time to go and slipped out of his lap and onto the floor. 

As [Y/n] stood up to pick up the book, someone already took it off the floor and handed it to her with a grin. [Y/n] felt shivers running down her bag. She didn't want to face one of them again, no she just can't. 

Everyone looked up and saw the famous six boys standing there, with their best friends. Oikawa handed Suna the book back, who took it with a disgusted look. 

Sakusa immediately gave Suna one of his disinfection sprays to clean his book. Suna thanked him and cleaned his book right in front of Oikawa. The friend group laughed a bit , but quickly shit up when they saw the one in front of them becoming more serious. 

"So are you going to go to the party ?" Atsumu looked at his silver haired twin brother curious. "Yes now stop annoying us and go back to breaking ankles." 

Atsumu laughed a bit, yes he is a bad person but he has that tiny soft spot for his brother. "What about you guys ?" Akaashi asked everyone else who hasn't nodded yet. He specifically looked at one girl a bit longer. 

Most of the boys agreed, they wouldn't want to start a fight with the group like they had one last year. Asahi didn't want to go, since he wasn't exactly good with alcohol. But it was always fun seeing the basketballer, drunk and rambling about baby cats. 

For now everyone agreed to go, except two specific people who didn't even move a finger when they saw the large group approaching them. "And what about you Sakusa and [Y/n] ?" asked Bokuto the two. 

"No thank you, we won't go." Sakusa wasn't going to let [Y/n] step a foot inside that party. Oikawa rolled his eyes at the boys behavior. "I think she can make her own decisions." 

"As long as i am here i am going to protect her from you so get away before i smash your faces onto the stones, so hard that we can still see the imprint in five years." Sakusa's voice got deeper and lower. 

"No need to get aggressive you germaphobe. You guys have to go anyways it's a school event." the group smirked at them and then decided to let them be and went their own ways. 

"There is no way that we are going to go to this party." "Relax Sakusa, all of you guys will be there, nothing bad can happen." [Y/n] assured him, but her mind didn't know if all of this was just another stupid idea. 

"He was right." The larger group of boys, were now going back to the dorm rooms, to decorate the floor and help the principal. There was a lot they still had to do for the party, which was happening in a few hours. 

"What do you mean Kenma ?" Hinata looked confused at the boy and stood in front of him waiting for an answer. Kenma thought for a second, then opened his mouth. 

"Sakusa, he said as long as he is here we can't get near her. So we just have to make him disappear."


	8. Chapter 8

"Can we borrow your eyeliner ?" After the little conversation with the boys from floor seven, the little friend group knew that there was no escape and they had to go to that party. 

So after everyone showered, they all went to Sakusa's and [Y/n]'s room to get ready. Even though it's a small room they all managed to to have some space. 

"Eyeliner, yes of course it's in the first drawer."  
[Y/n] heard Suna opening the drawer and quietly mumbling a 'found it'. "Hey don't burn my hair." Asahi complained, feeling the heat from the straightener.

This was a regular thing for everyone, not only on special events. They would come to [Y/n] and Sakusa's room and use her things. Most of them painted their nails or did some eyeliner. Some were already pros in it, like Suna who always has the best eyeliner out of the boys, others still needed [Y/n]'s help. 

Kunimi somehow is a master in drawing nail arts and is always helping the others. No one really knows how he got his "talent" but he just somehow has it. 

But somehow none of them were able to do one thing right, their hair. They always needed [Y/n]'s help, whether she helped them dyeing it, curling or styling it. 

So that's what she was doing right now, after she was done straightening Nishinoya's hair, she began to lightly curl Asahi's hair. 

"Can i go like this ?" Osamu stood in front of everyone in blue mom jeans and a white T-shirt with a very colorful print. He was also wearing chains and rings, which he most definitely stole from [Y/n]. 

"Please do." Suna's eyes widen, realizing that he just said that out loud. "I guess that's a yes." [Y/n] laughed while everyone else smirked at the two boys. 

Osamu was also the only one who has already changed into his outfits, the other were still in either their school uniform or in a pajama. 

"Okay so does everyone have their outfits ready ?" The girl stood up from her bed and looked at everyone. "Okay so the party starts in three hours, so when we are all ready we meet in front of our room ?"

Everyone nodded, then stood up and went to their own rooms, which aren't far away. The nearest room is Asahi and Nishinoya's, which is just two rooms next to [Y/n] and Sakusa's.

"So you got you're wearing the outfit i got you ?" [Y/n] smirked at the boy, who smirked back at her, knowing exactly which outfit she meant. 

"Now you get ready as well, go go." Sakusa waved [Y/n] telling her to go and get ready after doing the boys makeup, hair and outfits for two hours.

( I won't be describing [Y/n]'s outfit in particular. Because first of all everyone has a different body type and a different style. I personalty don't want to "force" some to imagine [Y/n] wearing exactly this outfit ! I know it's just a book but i don't want to disrespect anyone. So yeah you go wear whatever you are comfortable in and don't forget you're beautiful, incredible and amazing- <3 ) 

— Time skip 

"Nishinoya, why is your hair purple ? And why is your bit of hair also purple Tanaka ?" Sakusa asked the boy who looked at Asahi, while he was already looking at him. 

"To much Silver shampoo-" "Tanaka and him wanted to see how it looks when you dye your hair with sharpie." Asahi looked at Nishinoya and Tanaka disappointed. 

Everyone did actually. Tanaka and Nishinoya had the habit of doing stupid things and making their friend group worried about everything.

Whether it was throwing each other at glass doors to see which one breaks faster, dyeing their her, sneaking into each other's room or jumping off trees with blankets to see if they could fly, these two were never safe. 

"With a sharpie ? How stupid are you two ?" Kunimi looked at the two of them annoyed, the last bit of faith in these two fading away. 

"How were you even able to do that, in 1 and a half hour ?" Nishinoya looked at Asahi with a innocent smile. "They used all my sharpies and took Nishinoya's bleach and hair gel." 

By this point everyone was disturbed. [Y/n] asked herself how their hair hasn't fallen out yet, by how often they bleach and dye it. Nishinoya and Tanaka had at least 5 new hair colors in the last 2 months. 

"Well it does look great on does. Doesn't it [Y/n] ? Your senpais look great." Tanaka and Nishinoya did a pose making it look like they broke their backs. 

"You two look like grapes or moldy plums. Wait let me disinfect it, maybe it gets off." Sakusa went near Nishinoya, who jumped onto Asahi like a scared cat. The little boy crawled into his friends shoulders and sat down making it really hard for Sakusa to reach him. 

"You two are just stupid, why am i friends with you ?" Osamu complained for like the 100th time this year. It was really a surprise that Osamu was actually friends with any of these people, well except Suna. 

When his brother got into this little gang, Osamu thought to give it a little try but left them shortly afterwards, noticing how toxic and manipulative all of them were. 

"Well go to that little how, who you call a brother then. Go hush hush." Nishinoya looked down at Osamu making a few hand gestures. The blond haired boy rolled his eyes and turned around and faced [Y/n] again.

"Let's get going okay ?" Everyone nodded and decided to head off to the seventh floor. In the back you could hear Asahi complaining about Nishinoya, who was still sitting in his back. 

"Let's not take the elevator." Yes there was another choice, apart from the elevator you could also take the stairs. They were pretty old and the only thing that wasn't replaced when the school got renovated. 

With every step they took, they could hear little stone chips falling onto the ground. No one liked taking the stairs, believing that if you made one wrong move, you're probably causing them to collapse. 

When they have finally reached the floor they could already see, people making out in corners, alcohol bottles and loud music coming from the actual room. 

"Stay with me okay ?" Sakusa took [Y/n]'s hand holding it with a string grip. When these boys even tried to do something today, they would have to kill him first. 

[Y/n] nodded and opened the big metal door. Everyone was immediately met with a disgusting smell cause of the many people in the room. 

The lights were low, the music loud and the alcohol clearly here. This was definitely not a party from the principal, meaning that they were tricked into going here and in this moment not only [Y/n] realized.

This won't have a great outcome. And they were right.


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone was confused and shocked at the same moment. This wasn't a party hosted by the principal, which meant that the six boys lied to them, but why ?

No matter what these boys had in mind, it wasn't good and they needed to get out of this party as soon as possible. So the little group turned around and tried to get out of the room, but before they could even open the door, they were stopped by a tall black haired boy.

"I didn't think that you would come." Kuroo who was standing in front of them, holding the door closed. This wasn't exactly good, but everyone knew as soon as they got inside the room. 

"now come on, don't look so scared nobody will do something here." [Y/n] took a glance at Kuroo, who was already looking at her. "You lied to us, Why ?" 

"[Y/n], your whole little friend group of shits wouldn't have left the their room otherwise. Live a little." [Y/n] rolled her eyes and saw that Bokuto already dragged Asahi, Nishinoya, Tanaka, Konoha, Suna and Osamu somewhere. 

Aone and Futakuchi were nowhere found, same goes with Lev and Yaku but [Y/n] easily spot the "russian tree" in the crowd of people. It seemed like Hinata has dragged them away with him.

"Now come on girl, relax like your friends." Kuroo tried to take [Y/n]'s hand, but was stopped by a black haired male next to her. "I think she doesn't need you to relax Kuroo." 

"[Y/n] come here for a second." Asahi screamed through the crowd of people and pushed the girl to the bar, where everyone else was. 

"Sakusa i'm warning you. I like you, you're a great guy, but if you keep that protectiveness forward [Y/n], they will hurt you and i don't want that to happen." Yes Kuroo might be Kenma's best friend, but he still cared for other people as well. 

Sakusa looked distraught for a second, but quickly went back to his emotionless face. "It either me or her, she is the only person i can trust, the only person who understands me. I can't let anything happen to her." 

Kuroo looked at Sakusa a sighed. Before he could say another word, a silver haired boy appeared behind him. "Oh Sakusa what a pleasure to see you here. Kuroo we need you back here." 

Sugawara smiled at Sakusa, who couldn't tell if it was a genuine one or not. Kuroo nodded and the both of them disappeared behind a door in the back of the room. 

"Sakusa come here, Asahi wants to play a game." [Y/n] came up behind him and wanted to take his hand, but then saw his rather scared face. 

"Omi is everything okay ? Do you want to go, are there to many people ? I have some disinfection Spray for you in if you need some." Sakusa turned around and looked at the girl who was way to worried. 

"I'm fine, just stay by my side okay ?" [Y/n] nodded and they both went to their friends. Asahi was already a bit tipsy, even though it has only been 20 minutes. It seemed like Nishinoya was flooding him with more and more shots. 

[Y/n] decided to sit next to the basketball player, who's head immediately turned to her. "[Y/n] did you know, even though i'm totally not straight, you're so sweet and cute. No offense to Nishinoya, but you're like a little stuffed animal i don't want to lose." 

Everyone began to laugh at Asahi's statement. He wasn't a violent drunk or someone who get really moody, no Asahi just talk nonsense. He does stupid things and says stupid stuff. 

There is one perfect example. One time, when he was in second grade, he got drunk with the other boys and woke up with a tattoo the next day. It is an amazing tattoo, but very visible on his neck.

"Thank you Asahi-san." [Y/n] smiled at the older boy who was already talking about, how stupid it is to put boys and boys in the same dorm.

"I mean, no offense but most of us have our boyfriends as their dorm partners and what if they get pregnant ? Hm ?" [Y/n]'s eyes widen and she looked at Nishinoya. The boy also looked at her and mumbled 'To many shots?' to which [Y/n] just nodded. 

"No no, let's ask Sugawara maybe he could help me prove my point, he has like five children already." Asahi turned around and looked for his silver haired childhood best friend. 

But when he couldn't spot him, Asahi became sad, his eyes filling with tears. "He left me, Sugawara really left me." As the boy started crying everyone panicked. They really didn't want a crying Asahi at the moment. 

"No no Asahi, Sugawara just had to talk to Kuroo at the moment. Yes him and the others are in the room back there talking something out and then you can prove your point." Sakusa wasn't a champion at comforting people, but he tried. 

Asahi looked up at the black haired male, tears still running down his cheeks. "Really?" Sakusa nodded and suddenly Asahi's mood did a 180 degree change and he started to talk about how he can't handle his long hair at the moment. 

[Y/n] was glad that her friend felt better now, but then turned around and looked at the door Sakusa pointed at. What were the boys doing there, weren't they the one who wanted all of them here ? So why aren't they with them ? 

— In the room 

"So are they here ?" Kageyama sat on the little sofa in the back of the room and looked at both Sugawara and Kuroo as they entered the room.

"Yeah they are, all of them are, which indeed surprises me." Kuroo stood next to Kenma who was playing a video game. 

"And did you make sure they will stay ?" Kuroo nodded and smirked. "Asahi is already a bit drunk, same goes to Lev. Yaku and Nishinoya won't leave them alone, actually none of them would leave each other so yeah, we have some time." 

"So about the thing we asked you, Did you get everything ?" Atsumu stood up and went to stand in front of Kuroo, who nodded. 

"Good now give it to us." Kuroo went to his bag, which was laying next to the sofa and got the plastic bag out of it, but hesitated not knowing if he should really do it. 

"Kuroo just give it to us." Atsumu now stood next to him again, his gaze has changed. He now didn't look as nice as before, now he looked a bit furious and annoyed. 

"Atsumu stop losing your fucking temper every time." Kageyama rolled his eyes at the boy, who looked at his friend just as annoyed. 

Kuroo gave Atsumu what he wanted and immediately went to Bokuto who was starring at nothing. 

"Thank you Kuroo. I really appreciate you helping us." Sugawara smiled at the boy and yes it was a genuine one. Kuroo just shrugged it of, while Kenma also smiled at him. 

"Kenma has been my bets friend since forever. He would do the same for me." Kenma nodded, everyone knew that these two had a special bond and it was true, Kenma would do everything for Kuroo even if he didn't always act like it. 

"Okay we will discuss the details when he is here." Atsumu gave the bag to Oikawa who immediately put it inside a drawer.

It was silent for a moment, no one was talking and you could only hear Kageyama's foot tapping against the floor. "Relax Kageyama he is just a bit late." Akaashi looked at the younger boy who then stopped. 

"We should have just made him disappear when we had the chance to." "The time will come Kageyama don't worry." Oikawa said, trying not to get annoyed. 

Before anyone could say something against Oikawa's statement someone knocked on the door. Akaashi got up from the chair he was sitting in and opened the door.

"You're late, we told you to be here five minutes ago." Akaashi's voice sounded very controlling but also mad. The person didn't answer him and just stepped inside the room, taking it the jacket he was wearing. 

When he spotted Kuroo he rolled his eyes and smirked playfully. "Cat." "Snake." The two males always greeted each other this way, so no one was surprised. 

"What took you so long ?" Kenma finally looked up from his game and looked at the new male who come inside the room. 

"Well if you guys tell me to 'enter the door' but don't tell me which one, I do have a problem here and-" "Now now- I don't want to hear your life story Suguru." Oikawa stood up from his seat and went to great the male. 

"Now dear friend, we called you here because we need your help." The male looked a bit confused. 

Why would they need help ? They never needed someone other then their closest friends. It was really confusing to him. 

But it was true. The six boys needed someone's help and they couldn't let their friends do it, so they asked the one and only   
Suguru Daishō.


	10. Chapter 10

"Anyways what do you guys want from me." Daishō stood in the middle of the room, basically circled by the other guys. 

"Do you remember last year when we helped you with that little problem you had ?" Sugawara stood up from his seat next to Daichi and smiled at Daishō. 

He nodded, everyone remembered what happened last year, but he does not want to speak about it. Not many people spoke about it anymore, maybe there were one or two people who whispered when Daishō passed them. 

"Well Daishō that was a pretty nice think of us to do, so we believe that you owe us something." Daishō looked confused at the six males. 

"What exactly do you want me to do?" Oikawa immediately smirked. "Well Daishō we want you to-" And the brown haired boy explained the whole plan for him. 

During this Daishō remembered why everyone feared them. They had everything planned out. Every little detail, about fifty backup plans if something goes wrong and in the end no one would know that they did something. 

"Yes and basically that's it." Daishō was shocked, he would never do that to someone he personally knew. The boy shook his head and tried to go out of the room, but was quickly stopped by Atsumu. 

"There is no, No Daishō. It's a simple plan and we are doing most of it so either you, join in and help us or-" Atsumu stopped mid sentence, making Daishō confused. 

"Or what ?" Akaashi smirked at the boy. "Or we hurt that little girlfriend of yours or maybe we just kill her we don't really know yet." 

Daishō's eyes widen, there was no way he will let someone hurt Mika. Yes it did mean hurting one of the people he was actually a bit closer to, but if it meant that they left Mika alone, he would do anything. 

"O- Okay. When should i be there ?" Sugawara smiled, he knew from the beginning, that as soon as they would say the word Mika he would go along. 

"Thirty minutes at the bar, you will know what to do and where to go from there. In the room everything is already set up you just have to do it then." Daishō nodded and went out if the room. 

"So now it's our time to shine." "Shut up Trashykawa." Oikawa looked at his best friend shocked. "Iwa-chan, let me have my moment." The black haired male rolled his eyes at his friend and stood up with the rest of them. 

"Okay Oikawa you got it ?" Kageyama asked and looked at the boy who showed everyone the bag he was holding m. It was the one Kuroo gave him just a few minutes ago. 

"You only take half of it and not more or otherwise the person will die of a heart failure." 

— Back at the bar 

[Y/n] was sitting next to Asahi san who was still ranting about pregnancy and how it's unfair that only girls can get pregnant. 

Next to her sat Sakusa, who was holding both of their drinks with a very tight grip. [Y/n] was actually able to convince him to drink a little bit of alcohol, so they both ordered, well Asahi ordered them drinks. 

"Suga-san tell those morons about your five children please. They won't believe me when i tell them that it's bad for boys and boys to be in a dorm. What if one of them gets pregnant ?" Everyone turned around and saw the six boys along with their best friends standing there. 

Sugawara looked at Asahi very confused and [Y/n] quickly took a notice out of his gaze. "He's drunk, like he's been talking about a lot of shit the whole time, sorry that you had to get involved." [Y/n] apologized to Suga which confused him. 

Not even 24 hours ago they tried to make her their pet and there she was apologizing to him for her friend. "It's fine [Y/n]-chan, anyways how do you like the party ?" 

Sugawara began to talk with the girl more, gaining her trust a bit. He sounded nice and it looked as if he had no bad intention forwards it. 

In the meantime Akaashi tried to sneak up behind Sakusa to get at least one of the drinks he was holding. Before he even could the black haired boy turned around with a rather furious face. 

"What do you want ?" Sakusa didn't want any of them near him, his friend or [Y/n] so he didn't let one of them out if his eyesight. "Sakusa please relax a bit, i was just about to ask you what you're drinking ?" 

"[Y/n] and me are drinking whatever Satan here got us." Sakusa always referred to Asahi as Satan, doesn't matter if he was drunk or not. 

"That sound fun ? Can i try it maybe i can tell you wh-" "No." Without even letting Akaashi finish Sakusa turned back to [Y/n] and listened to the conversation she was having with Sugawara. 

Akaashi rolled his eyes and went back to his friends who were all, except for Shag, standing in the rather back if the bar. "Sakusa here is a bit way to protective of our target." 

Everyone thought for a bit till Kenma knew what to do. "We have to distract them. Not only him, but everyone." The other boys looked at their friend confused. 

"And how do you want to do that ?" Kenma smirked and pointed at the seat Asahi was sitting on. "Do you see how Asahi his sitting in his seat ? One little push backwards and he will fall onto the ground." Everyone nodded understanding what Kenma true story tell them. 

"And what about Sakusa ? He is like a guard dog." Kenma smirked yet another time and looked to Hinata who had a red puffy nose. 

"Hinata caught a cold a few days ago and has been a bit sick since then, especially his sneezing was bad. And what happens if a sick person sneezes into a germaphobes face who isn't wearing a mask ?" Oikawa smirked at Kenma as he explained everything.

"He will freak out and run to the bathroom and [Y/n] will most definitely follow him." Everyone nodded at the two boys. "Eh you do realize that I just can't sneeze on demand ?" Hinata complained. 

"Oh shit up yes you can." Everyone was a bit shocked by Kenma's sudden outbreak but were quickly focused on their plan again. 

Bokuto, Kuroo, Oikawa and Atsumu all went to Asahi who was laughing about god knows who. Kenma and Kageyama went to Sugawara, while Hinata and Akaashi decided to stand next to Sakusa again.

While everyone was listening to someone's conversation Kenma suddenly nodded giving everyone the sign to go. 

Oikawa, Kuroo and Bokuto slightly pushed Asahi's chair backwards and Kenma wasn't wrong, the drunk boy immediately fell onto the ground with the chair on top of the three boys. 

Akaashi looked at Hinata angry who immediately then turned to Sakusa. "Oh Sakusa did you hear about that-" And as if it wasn't on purpose Hinata sneezed Sakusa right into his face. 

The black haired boys eyes widen and a scream escaped his lips. "Oh my god no no no." The boy searched for a tissue or anything else, but couldn't find one. 

While everyone else was helping Asahi get back on his chair Sakusa got up from his chair and immediately ran to one of the bathrooms. [Y/n]'s eyes widen as well. 

"Hinata next time please be carful you know that he is a germaphobe you idiot." [Y/n] quickly got up as well and ran after her best friend. Akaashi, Hinata and everyone else looked at each other and nodded. 

Akaashi quickly took one of the drinks Sakusa was holding just seconds ago and took out the little plastic bag Kuroo gave them. He opened it and took out the little glass container which included a clear liquid inside. 

The boy opened it and looked Kuroo who signaled him to only take half of it. Akaashi nodded and then poured in half of the little container. 

All of the boys signed in relief. The first stage of their plan was completed. Now they were only hoping that the rest would also work. And if it would [Y/n] would regret not taking the nice deal from the day before.


	11. Chapter 11

"Omi are you alright ?" [Y/n] ran asked as she entered the bathroom he ran inside. Sakusa was standing in front of the sink and looked inside the mirror.

He was cleaning his face with disinfection spray he had brought with him. Sakusa turned around and pointed the spray at his friend who just smiled at him and then went to him. 

She took the spray out of his hands and then put some of it on his handkerchief. She gently began to clean his face while Sakusa began to calm down from the panic he just had. 

"Shhh- Calm down Omi. I'm just gonna clean everything and then there won't be one of Hinata's germs in your face." Sakusa smiled at his friend, while she was trying to calm him down. 

Sakusa hated when people cough, sneeze, touch him, don't wash their hand, are dirty or anything else, he just hates it. And Hinata sneezing into his face, made him panic instantly. 

"I'm sorry for this. I just- You know how much i hate germs and i'm just sor-" [Y/n] put her cleaned fingers over Sakusa's mouth shutting him up. 

"Omi. You are a germaphobe and you can't do something about it. And Hinata knows about it, heck everyone knows about it, but he still decided to sneeze into your face. Everyone would have acted the way you did so don't you dare say sorry another time." 

Sakusa smiled at [Y/n]. He knew that she would never get mad at him over his phobia but he just felt like he should apologize. 

"Okay now let's clean your face again. Don't want you to get sick or something." 

— Back at the bar ( again ) 

When everyone was back to normal, Asahi was seated back unit his chair and ranted about god knows what Atsumu decided to pay his brother a little visit. 

The silver haired boy saw his brother immediately and turned to him with a smile. Yes Atsumu might be a bad person, but he was still Osamu's twin brother. 

"Hey Tsumu. What's going on ?" Atsumu smiled at his brother and sat in between him and Suna. He took the drink Osamu was drinking and decided to taste it. 

"Tastes good. I gotta get one of that later." Osamu nodded and questioned himself what his brother had in mind exactly. And before he asked Atsumu decided to speak up. 

"I want to ask you for a favor brother." Osamu looked confused at first. His brother wanting something from him ? Sounded very new to him. 

"Yes of course what's going on ?" "I want you to distract Sakusa, so that he won't follow [Y/n] wherever she will be going. I don't know what you are doing, but distract him." Osamu looked confused and then remembered what Sakusa has told him. 

"Keep [Y/n] safe from these six bastards." Is what he has told Osamu before they all went to the party. "No." Was all Osamu said. He won't let his friend get hurt under any circumstances. 

"Osamu it wasn't a question." The silver haired boy turned to his brother with a mad face. "Oh yes ? What will you do ? Tell mom about it ?"  
Atsumu felt bad for doing this to his brother, but for his love he would do anything.

"No i won't tell mom about this, but someone else will informed about something. Do you remember that one rule we have in school about drugs ? No one is allowed to take them inside of the building or in general. Of course people still do it but no one is a snitch and tells the principal because they will get expelled. But what if the dealer who gave the drugs to the person comes out and says something ?" Osamu didn't know what his brother meant exactly ? 

"Sorry if i'm confusing you. What i want to say is. You know that Kageyama of course is the biggest dealer in school and he keeps a list of the people he sells drugs to, so what if he tells the principal about one person on that list. I don't know maybe the name "Suna Rintarō" ?" Osamu's eyes widen, along with Suna's. Now he knew what his brother was saying.

"Suna would get expelled from school. Wouldn't be allowed to go to collage, get a job and he would most likely find nowhere to live, because his boyfriend can't help him with this situation. You can't, can you brother ?" Osamu gulped and looked at Suna with a scared look. 

"Distract Sakusa, or your boyfriend Rintarō will not see another day at this school." Atsumu stood up and went back to Oikawa who was standing with the others. 

"Is everything done ?" Sugawara asked the blond boy, who looked a bit distraught. Atsumu only nodded, not wanting to talk right now.   
When they saw that [Y/n] and Sakusa have entered the party again, they decided to go inside the little room again and let their plan unfold.

"Hey guys are you alright ?" Nishinoya was a bit worried when he saw what happened with Hinata, but Sakusa smiled which made everyone sigh in relief. 

"I'm a bit thirsty though so let's just drink a bit." "YES MORE SHOTS" Asahi screamed through the whole room amazing some people look at him a bit weird, to which he only smiled. 

Everyone counted from three to zero and then drank some of the alcohol they all had in their cups. Sakusa's face turned into immediate disgust when he tasted the liquid. 

"Never never never." [Y/n] laughed at her friend who liked to drink alcohol but didn't like the alcohol. Makes no sense right ? 

Osamu who looked a bit sad, looked at Sakusa and [Y/n] and then sighed. "Hey Kiyoomi come here for a bit i gotta tell you something." Sakusa turned to [Y/n] who just nodded her head. 

"Sakusa i will be fine okay ?" He looked a bit worried but still decided to go to Osamu. [Y/n] sat down on her original seat and listened to Asahi stupid talking. 

Suddenly someone sat beside her and ordered a shot vodka. [Y/n] turned her head to the side and saw that it was Daishō who was sitting there. 

"Hey Suguru. How are you ?" Daishō smiled at the girl and shrugged. "The usual. Nothing much just boring life you know ?" [Y/n] nodded knowing what he was talking about. 

While the two teens started a conversation, catching on some stuff, [Y/n] could feel herself getting dizzy. She didn't know why, but her vision became a bit blurry and her head began to hurt a lot. 

Daishō looked at her worried and reached his hand out for her. "[Y/n] are you okay ?" [Y/n] nodded, her body swaying a bit. 

"Yeah I am it's just that. I don't know i feel so dizzy and my head hurts. Daishō please get me to my room." The black haired male nodded and they both stood up. 

Sakusa who was still sitting with Osamu and the others immediately stood up as well, walking over to the two. "[Y/n] are you okay ?" 

"Yeah she is, you know she was never able to handle her alcohol. I'm going to get her to your room if that's alright ?" Sakusa looked very worried. 

"Have some fun Omi. You don't need to supervise me the whole time. Love you." Sakusa nodded, giving [Y/n] a kiss on the forehead, the worry still visible in his face, but he knew Daishō and he knew that he could trust him so he turned around and went back to his friends.

"Hey [Y/n] are you really okay ?" Daishō asked as they were both walking to the entrance of the room. [Y/n] shook her head, her body swaying left and right. She couldn't talk in this moment, neither could she control her body. 

The girl collapsed into the males arms, who immediately caught her and carried her over bridal style. Daishō sighed tears in his eyes. 

He couldn't do this, [Y/n] was his friend and didn't deserve any of this, but they threatened to hurt the love of his life. 

So Daishō went outside of the party room and inside the big hallway, but instead of going down the stairs to [Y/n]'s room like he told Sakusa, he went down the hallway till he was at a brown door. 

When he opened the door he saw that it was an empty room and he sighed. He looked at the girl he was carrying in his arms yet another time. 

"I am so so sorry [Y/n]." Daishō went inside the room, closing the door behind him and doing exactly what the six boys have told him to do.


	12. Chapter 12

Pain. That's what [Y/n] felt when she woke up. But she didn't only have a headache, no her whole body hurt. 

She groaned as she turned around in the bed she was laying in. Moving didn't really help the pain and [Y/n] felt like parts of her body were exploding. 

When the girl opened her arms she expected to see Sakusas half of the room and him laying in his bed with the moonlight shining inside their room, but instead she saw absolute darkness. 

She was a bit confused since Sakusa always kept the blinds a bit opened, but soon realized that Sakusa wasn't there. Actually she wasn't even laying inside her bed or was in her room.

[Y/n] looked around and as her eyes got used to the darkness she could see her phone laying on a little table. 

Despite the pain, she stood up to get her phone. Turning it on, the light almost killing her eyes [Y/n] saw that it was almost 4 am. 

'What the fuck' [Y/n] didn't know what was going on. She was sure that last time she checked the clock that it was not even 11 pm and there was no way that she has a hangover since she only drank one cup of alcohol. 

Taking another look at the phone she saw that she had a few missed calls and unseen messages. Looking at the amount of them actually scared her. 

Sakusa has called her over fifty times and sent her about a hundred messages, the same goes to most of her friends. Everyone was asking where she was or if she was okay. Asahi just sent emojis but [Y/n] knew that he was asking the same question. 

[Y/n] was even more confused now. Sighing she turned on the flashlight to take a look at the room she was in. It looked like every other dormitory just with one bed instead of two. 

The blinds were completely shut and the windows had a lock on them. 'What is this a prison ?' [Y/n] saw her shoes neatly standing next to the bed and decided to put them on.

'Maybe one of her friends brought her here ? But why would they text her then ? Maybe someone else and they forgot to tell them ?' 

[Y/n] was curious as to why she was here and who brought her here. When [Y/n] opened the door she could only hear silence, which meant that the party was already finished. 

When she stepped outside into the hallway the lights turned on automatically, scaring the girl. "Holy shit." 

When [Y/n] looked left and right she was sure that she was still on the seventh floor. There was still laying cups, candy and food everywhere. 

[Y/n] began to go to the steps which were apparently on the other side of the hallway. While she was quietly making her way to the steps she passed a few doors and she saw that there was still light coming from under one of them. 

When she looked at the name tag of the room she read that it was the room of "Oikawa Torū" and [Y/n] immediately became curious. No one has ever been on this floor before, it has always belonged to the six boys. 

Yes there might be some party's but the doors into the hallway was always closed and no one was allowed to enter. Everyone knew that the boys had something to hide but chose to not say anything. 

[Y/n] got closer to the door trying to listen to the conversation going on. "[Y/n] ? What are you still doing here ?" Someone suddenly said beging her. 

The girls body flinched at the sudden voice, scaring her again. [Y/n] didn't even have to turn around to know who stood there. It wasn't like she had many people to chose from. 

When she turned around she saw a very worried Sugawara standing there. "[Y/n] what- why are you still here your friends and all of us looked for you." 

[Y/n] shook her head in confusion, she couldn't even give him a proper answer. "I- I don't know Sugawara. I woke up in that room and everyone called me and i don't remember an-"

"Shhh [Y/n] calm down it fine. Come on i'll get you to your dorm." The older boy smiled at her, reaching his hand out for her to take if she wanted to. 

[Y/n] was a bit confused as to why the boy was so nice to her. She declined the deal they offered her, she thought he would be rather furious forwards her. 

[Y/n] and the boy went down the hallway not speaking one word. [Y/n] tried to remember something from the night before, but all of the memories after she went to do bathroom to clean Sakusas face were like erased. 

Sugawara noticed the girl looking a bit helpless and showed her a sad smile. "[Y/n] don't worry your memories will come back." "Thank you Sugawara-san."

Sugawara shook his head with a smile. "Just call me Suga okay ? My friend always call me that." [Y/n] nodded and stopped when she saw that they were in front of the elevator. 

Sugawara pulled out a black key and unlocked the elevator. "You know i hate this." [Y/n] looked at the boy confused.

"What do you hate ?" Sugawara gestured to the whole floor. "This- Who needs this because i certainly don't." [Y/n] was confused. She would give up her little dorm for this without a second thought. 

"Well it would be cool. You know your dorms are also bigger then ours and you don't share it with anyone so it must be comfortable." Sugawara shook his head as they made their way into the elevator and to the sixth floor. 

"Well most of us share their dorm with someone even though we don't have to. Like me and Daichi share our dorm or Kenma with Kuroo. We don't usually follow what the director tells us to do- But let's not talk about us. Let's talk about you." Sugawara smiled as the door opened and they stepped inside the sixth floor. 

"What about me ?" [Y/n] knew that it was a stupid question, she could gave already guessed the next sentence. "Have you thought about the deal we offered you ?" 

[Y/n]'s eyes widen. "No i haven't and i won't. I won't let you guys use me as your own little slut." Sugawara shook his head like he was disappointed. 

"[Y/n] but you should. I am against what the boys are doing, but you shouldn't get on their nerves more. I mean we would give you anything you want to." [Y/n] shook her head. She won't argue with Sugawara yet another time. 

When they were in from of [Y/n]'s dorm she tried to open the door but was stopped by the silver haired boy. 

"I do have to say, you are a very feisty girl. But everyone has a weakness and everyone will break. And your weakness isn't well hidden. So i think you should think about the deal again, before i let the boys continue with their plan and break you."

[Y/n] looked at him confused and he smirked at her. "What is there possible for you guys to do ?" Sugawara sighed and smirked even more. 

"That's a surprise for later, but let's start with the hickey on your neck." Sugawara then turned around and went back to his floor but not without turning around one more time. 

"[Y/n] think about the deal, because i am the nicest out of the group and I warning you. Don't get on their nerves, because we have the power now. We always had."


	13. Chapter 13

"BABY GERM !" Suddenly [Y/n] could feel a large and heavy weight on her body, which immediately ripped her out of her sleep. 

When she opened her eyes, she looked around and saw that she was in her room. Yes indeed she was, she could smell the disinfection spray and saw that the blinds were opened. 

Two large arms warped around her body and tightened around her torso making it hard to breathe. When she looked up she saw two brown eyes looking at her with a wide smile. 

"YOURE BACK ! I THOUGHT SOMETHING HAPPENED TO YOU- I MISSED YOU SO MUCH !" Sakusa screamed, probably waking up whole Japan. 

[Y/n] smiled at her friend who was like a little kid when they get chocolate. "Oh wait i'm gonna get you breakfast and your school uniform !" Sakusa jumped out of her bed and ran forwards her closet ripping it open. 

He then took the uniform out and laid it onto her table and then ran out of the room. [Y/n] could hear a "OSAMU MAKE BREAKFAST YOU BITCH." In the hallways and she didn't know if Sakusa was just drunk or decided to taste some of his cleaning tools. 

[Y/n] stood up, her body was still hurting a bit. When she went to the bathroom and looked inside the mirror. The make-up from yesterday was a bit smeared and her hair was all over the place. 

With a big sigh the girl started her little morning routine. While she was doing everything she thought about what happened the night before. 

She still didn't have any memory of what has exactly happened. She just remembered Sugawara's last words forwards her. 

"Let's start with the hickey on your neck." Yes it wasn't exactly allowed to have a hickey but [Y/n] was going to cover it up with a bit of makeup. 

Who gave her the hickey ? When did it happened and what happened afterwards ? [Y/n] couldn't explain anything. 

When she was finally done and looked like some kind of human again she got out of the bathroom and quickly changed into her uniform again. 

Just when she was about to fix her tie, her door opened and her whole friend group ran inside. Everyone hugged the girl and asked her what happened and where she was. 

[Y/n] smiled and waited till everyone let go of her. "Where the hell were you [Y/n] ?" asked Kunimi with a worried face. 

"I don't really remember, but probably just being stupid on my own." Everyone laughed or smiled at the girl, except Osamu and Suna who looked like they were hiding something. 

[Y/n] didn't want to ask them now but was sure that she was going to. Everyone sat down on and decided to eat breakfast, talking about stupid stuff that happened yesterday. 

When everyone was done Osamu and Suna got the plaids to the kitchen while everyone waited for them outside in the hallway. When the two boys were finally done everyone made their ways to the school. 

"[Y/n] do you remember anything from yesterday ?" Suna stood next to her with Osamu on her left. [Y/n] was confused as to why he was asking her that, but she shook her head. 

Suna nodded and Osamu smiled a bit. "Why are you asking that ?" "Oh just because we thought about something you and Lev did and it would have been funny if you remembered it." 

[Y/n] didn't believe them. They weren't asking her because of this, she remembered everything that happened till her and Daishō went outside the party room. 

"Anyways I'll go to class now." Since [Y/n] was the only one in class 3A she said goodbye to her friends and went to her classroom. The teacher soon entered the room as well starting the lesson. 

— Time skip 

When the final bell rang, everyone in the classroom stood up, said goodbye to the teacher and went outside the room. 

So did [Y/n], she collected everything she had and then went outside to the hallway. "[Y/n] here !" Some said from a bit away. 

[Y/n] turned around and saw the secretary standing there with a big smile. [Y/n] waved to her not knowing what to do. 'Why was she even here ?' 

"It feels good to be done with school for the day doesn't it ?" The older woman stood next to [Y/n] with one of those fake smiles. The girl just nodded and looked at the woman. 

"Anyways, we need to go to the library again because, Work never end am i right ?" [Y/n] looked uncomfortable and confused and the woman. 

The secretary just ignored her and pulled her to the library where they went to just two days ago. 

When they were there the older woman tapped [Y/n]'s shoulder and signaled her to get inside. "They are already waiting. Good luck." This time the woman didn't have a smile on her face, she was serious and looked at [Y/n] worried. 

The girl ignored it and went inside the room. There they were, sitting on the same long table just like two days ago. [Y/n] rolled her eyes, trying to seem like she wasn't scared.

"You guys don't except a No right ?" Kageyama smirked at her and signaled her to sit down, which [Y/n] refused. There is no way that she was going to sit down and risk something happening again, like last time. 

"[Y/n] [Y/n], you really are a feisty girl. So brave and independent." Oikawa smiled at the girl who was standing a few meters away from them. 

"You know when we offered you that deal. We were being nice. We didn't force you, we simply asked you and yet you still refused." Akaashi said with an emotionless face. Neither of them showed any emotions, except a smirk. 

"You made it so hard for us really, but when you refused we had no choice but to punish you. I know that this is early, but it is the first rule we have inside the contract." Atsumu looked at her with a bit of pity, which confused the girl a lot. 

"So now, we are done with playing nice. These are our rules and you are making it very hard for us to not punish you even more." [Y/n] looked confused at the boys. 

"What are you even talking about ? What punishment ?" Oikawa's smile turned into a smirk. "Good question kitten." 

"You will realize what exactly the punishment is soon enough now please sit down and we will disguise the rules with you." 

"How many times do i have to tell you guys NO !" [Y/n] screamed. She couldn't take the whole pressure right now. Sugawara sighed and looked disappointed. 

"[Y/n] you are a very clever girl and i know that, heck everyone does. So know please use that brain if yours. Didn't i already tell you yesterday, you are getting on their nerves and this is never good." 

[Y/n] rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe them, why can't they just leave her alone, like they have done it for the last two years. 

"Yeah, what do they possibly have against me? Nothing. So now except a no and fuck off." [Y/n] turned around by was suddenly stopped by Kenma speaking up. 

"How about that Sextape we have from you and Daishō ?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will contain mention of sex without consent !

— Falshback 

"I'm sorry you want me to do what ?" Daishō didn't know if his ears heard it wrong or if the boys really just said that. 

"Film a Sextape. Of course not a real one, that would be rape and that is just utterly disgusting, but make it seem like you had sex." Oikawa looked at the boy, who's skin was now pale. Daishō felt a bit lightheaded and his body began to sway. 

"But i can't do that." Akaashi looked at Daishō worried and handed him a glass of water. The boy gladly took it and quickly drank the whole thing. 

"And why not ?" Akaashi's voice was calm, he didn't want to cause any more trouble. He, alongside the other boys, believed that there was another way of getting [Y/n] and they didn't have to go this far. 

"Because I- I have Mika. I love her I can't do that to her, she's the love of my life." Daishō's voice broke as he tried to form a normal sentence. 

Each of the boys looked at him in pity. Yes they may seem like assholes but they still had a heart. Everyone knew how much Daishō and Mika loved each other. 

"You won't be cheating on her, okay ? It's a fake one and you just have to pretend to do it. And Mika won't find out about this, but if she somehow does we will tell her the truth immediately." Oikawa tried to calm the boy down. Daishō nodded, he was trying to think about what they just told him. 

"What will you do if i don't do it ?" Daishō was prepared for the worst. Maybe they would kill him or Mika. He knew that if these six guys wanted something they would kill everyone who was in their way. 

"Oh well, Daishō you know even though Mika is at another school right now, because of your little fiasco which you had last year we will probably-" Sugawara stopped Kageyama from talking and sighed. 

"Daishō we won't do anything, we won't kill someone or whatever you think. You just own us something, because of what we did for you last year." Sugawara sounded calm, his voice wasn't angry and he was actually nice. 

Daishō nodded, he knew that the he owned them a lot since they let him stay at this school. Yes they couldn't do the same for Mika, but at least they got her a place at one of the main university's in Tokyo. 

"I only have to make it seem like one. [Y/n] is my friend if she ever finds out about this, she will never forgive me." 

"Yeah maybe give her a hickey or two. Undress her till her underwear and make it seem like it's a real sextape, in the end it's just for blackmail, to make her except the deal." Hinata said to the older boy, who looked at him with wide eyes. 

Kenma nodded and went to Daishō who stood there, his body stiff and almost not breathing. The blond bleached boy put his hand on the boys shoulder and looked him in the eyes. 

"I know that what we are asking you for is crazy, but if you even touch her in any kind of way, i will kill you Daishō. That would be sex without consent and that is rape and that is disgusting." 

— Flashback end 

"My what ?" [Y/n] was shocked. What did Kenma just say ? A sextape ? Maybe her ears need to get fixed or she still is drunk from yesterday ?

"You heard him [Y/n]. Now take a seat and we will talk about everything." Oikawa gestured her to a seat, which was sat right in front of their table. 

[Y/n] didn't know if she should just run away to her room and get Sakusa. But what could he do about this situation ? Disinfect them till death ?

[Y/n] sat down on the chair, the boys immediately looking at her when she sat down. The girl felt like she was in a courtroom fighting for something. 

"Now that you know about atheism little video we have-" "How do i know that's you are not lying ?" [Y/n] could t believe them, how could they get a Sextape of her and Daishō. He has Mika he would never cheat on her. 

Kenma smiled and took his Tablet and went to [Y/n]. He showed her a black screen at first till he pressed play and [Y/n] saw that they weren't lying. 

There she was laying underneath Daishō, while he was sucking on her neck. [Y/n] touched the spot on her neck, she knew that she had a hickey at the exact spot. 

Oikawa, who sat right in front of [Y/n] smiled at her and gave her a little file. It looked like the ones you always see on Crime Series on Tv. When [Y/n] opened it she saw one single paper inside of it. 

On the top stood "Contract for-" and under it a lot of information. [Y/n] immediately read every little detail that stood there. She wouldn't sign anything before she knew what exactly stood there. 

Sugawara and Akaashi observed how she played with the rings on her fingers as she read. Oikawa was patiently waiting for her to finish, while Kageyama and Atsume were organizing another file. And well he looked like he was falling asleep any second. 

When [Y/n] was done she looked back up at Oikawa, who then smirked at her again. So basically on that paper stood everything the boys talked to her about. Nothing scary shit like that she will be their possession forever. 

"So do you have any questions ?" [Y/n] nodded and took a deep breath. "You guys said something about rules what are those and what should i be doing." 

Oikawa looked like he would laugh any second. "To many questions [Y/n]. You will get the rules after you sign it." [Y/n] shook her head.   
"And what if i don't ?" 

Oikawas smile turned into a very furious and scary face and his eyes darkened. All of the other boys had the same reaction as well. 

"Well [Y/n], if you don't sign the contract, we will release the Sextape we have. We will make your life a living hell [Y/n]. Don't fucking test me, i don't care how much Sakusa means to you I will slice his neck open and make you watch him die." "Oikawa stop !" Sugawara put his hand on the older boys shoulder. 

[Y/n] couldn't speak, her throat was dry. Oikawa just basically said that if she didn't sign this contract they will kill Sakusa. [Y/n] won't let that happen, this boy was more important then anything else and he has so much more to live. 

The girl took the pen that was laying right next to the file and looked at the paper one more time. 

The boys were waiting for her to sign it and then they could give her the rules and everything else. They knew that her weakness was Sakusa and she was his. 

[Y/n] sighed, a tear dropping onto the paper. She realized that she wasn't such a strong girl, like her godparent always told her. [Y/n] couldn't be the independent woman, who doesn't need no man. 

[Y/n] knew that at this moment she lost, and now she was the little Toy or pet of the six most powerful guys in this school. 


	15. Chapter 15

As the dark blue ink slowly combined with the thin paper laying on the wooden desk in front of her everything revolved about a certain thing. 

One Signature. It always depends on what exactly a person signs. Sometimes you sign a paper and suddenly a house belongs to you, or maybe you're married then. 

In [Y/n]'s case, well she didn't even know what exactly that signature means now. Okay that isn't the entire truth, she knows that she now is the toy or pet of the six guys in front of her. 

But what does that mean exactly ? [Y/n] doesn't know and no one is telling her. All she got was a little explanation from Kenma but it didn't make any sense to her. 

[Y/n] was still looking at the signature that now stood on the paper. It wasn't just any signature, it was hers. The signature she had for the last three years. 

It wasn't the one you used in first class of middle school, where you sign the paper to say that yes you have gotten that document or whatever. 

No it was the one people used for marriage or the birth certificate of their child and [Y/n] knew that signing this maybe seemed like something simple but would turn out to be a mistake.

Suddenly someone took the paper, ripping [Y/n] out of her thoughts. A brown haired boy looked at the signature of the girl. 

He knew that it was her real one, since him and the other boys have taken a use into the signature once, which [Y/n] still wasn't aware of. But she will find out soon. 

"So now that this is done, we will go further into the contract." Oikawa said and gave the file to Kenma, who put it inside his bag. 

"What do you want to know ?" It was a stupid question if you ask [Y/n]. What does she want to know ? How about everything ?

"Everything ?" The boys smirked at the girl who was sitting in the same chair she sat three days ago. 

"Well [Y/n] then let's start with the most simplest thing. From now on you will be spending most of your time with us." Oikawa told her and [Y/n] didn't show any reaction.

"Which means that at lunch you will be sitting with us in our own room, after school you will most likely join one of us at our training, it depends on which day. After we training is done we have to do some stuff in our big seminar or office room where we will get you your own table." Kageyama said trying to explain everything.

[Y/n] didn't exactly know what he meant by trying but quickly figured out that he meant their sport team. Sugawara is a soccer player, Kenma is a figure skater, Atsumu is in the boxing club, Oikawa plays basketball, Akaashi was in the swimming team and Kageyama is a baseball player. 

The six off them were passionate about their sport and loved it. It was like their little paradise, where they could just be themselves and relax a bit. 

"So when we are doing the stuff the principal or his secretary tells us to do you can do your homework or study. You are just not allowed to leave." [Y/n] got a little confused. 

"And what about going to my own dorm ?" Akaashi smirked and held out yet another file and gave it to [Y/n]. 

"This is what we actually wanted to talk about. We think that it's for the best if you move into a dorm next to ours." This shocked [Y/n] as it was really unexpected. 

"Excuse me what ?" [Y/n]'s voice became a more furious one and the boys took a notice of that. 

"We don't want you to be in a dorm with another boy who isn't us. I mean you don't have to move into another one, you can just sleep at one of ours every night-" 

"Why am i not allowed in my own dorm with another boy ? What are you my boyfriends ?" Oikawa didn't want to snap at [Y/n] again, he clearly scared her the last time so he let Sugawara do the talking. 

"Well he obviously has feeling for you and could take advantage of you when you are sleeping. And you do have a pretty big friend group of boys. What if one of them tries to make a move ? [Y/n] we only want to protect you." 

Sugawara knew exactly what he was doing and somehow it was working. [Y/n] knew that the only people she should be protected from are them but Sugawaras words made her question things. 

"So you guys are basically saying that-" "You are not allowed to hang out with any of your friends from now on. Well maybe you will be allowed to hang out with them on some days but only if you're a obedient girl." 

Atsumus words made [Y/n] shiver and the girl tried to understand what exactly was happening. 

"No i won't let you guys control me like that. These are my friends ! The people who have been there for me since the first year of this shitty school ! There is no way i'm leaving them for you six assholes." [Y/n] wasn't mad she was furious.

Yes she may now be the toy if the boys but that gave them no right not keep her away from the only friends she has. 

The boys noticed that they have made a mistake when they told her one of the rules this early. When only this rule made her this made what would happen with the other five. 

Yes every boy made up one rule for this contract. None of these were for their own good, it was for everyone's and they had to be made. 

The rule of not being allowed to see her male friends was made up by all of them. Mainly because they know and saw how close she is to her friends.

Of course girls are allowed to have male friends, but the six boys didn't like the way they treated each other. 

[Y/n] had enough of their bullshit and ripped the paper Akaashi just gave her in half. She didn't care about what stood inside, she didn't even want to know. 

The girl quickly stood up from the chair and took her bag. Oikawa and the other five boys were doing nothing against her trying to leave which [Y/n] thought was a bit pathetic. 

Didn't they just want her to not leave her side ? Without thinking about them [Y/n] took a few steps till she suddenly felt a light sting on the side of her neck. 

When she went to feel the place where the pain came her vision became black and she began to fell onto the ground. Before her body hit the hard floor Kageyama caught her and held her in his arms. 

He could feel her body and muscles relaxing as he began to carry her in his arms. "Did we really have to do that ?" "Yes maybe that was a bit to far." said Kenma as he looked at the girl who was just sedated. 

"She was freaking out and that's not good for her, you know about her heart problems. So that the only way to calm her down." Kageyama nodded but knew that this was wrong. 

The other five boys stood up from their seats and picked up all the paper from the desk in front of them. 

"Okay let's go to our dorms and lay her down in the common room on the sofa, we still have a lot to discuss." 

As they were quietly walking to their dorms, they didn't notice that someone was watching them. 

Someone who would always be in the shadow of the events and someone who would soon come out if their little hiding space.


	16. Chapter 16

"...And well basically that's it. After that I went here and you know the rest."

Sakusa looked at his best friend in shock but also really confused. He was thinking about a way to explain the situation. 

"Okay well i wasn't expecting that. I thought that you were going to tell me that your train had a delay but not this." Y/n laughed a bit. 

Sakusa has always been this way. When he doesn't know what to say he starts to ramble. It can get a bit confusing when it happens in class and he suddenly starts to talk about the germs on the students hair. 

"So let's go through this whole shit again. Maybe he means by six the time ? But that doesn't make sense. Or maybe he just meant his little group of friends ?" Y/n eyes widen. There was no way she would interact with all of them at the same, nor would she 'take' them like Oikawa said. 

"What are you gonna do now?" asked Sakusa with a bit of worry in his eyes. He knew all of these guys, he wasn't exactly friends with them, but yes he knew them, their tactics and their ways to ruin someone's life and there was no way he was going to let them do that to her. 

"What should i do now ? You know that i can't do anything. I just stay away from them and that's it. Not like they have something against me." "Well staying way from them sounds easier then it is." said Sakusa. 

"What do you mean by that ?" "Well i think you might share a few classes with them, or you're their tutor ? But the good thing is that they are a floor above us. I think that the whole floor belong to them since they help the principal with his things."

Y/n rolled her eyes, knowing how much these six boys had the principal under their grasp. He is like their little marionette and they play with the strings. 

"Sakusa you're talking like they would want something from me other then maybe teasing me. You know them." said Y/n trying to make the situation better. 

"Yeah i know them." Sakusa's voice was low and quite. Yes he was probably overreacting, but it was his way of showing that he really cares, but he knows these guys more then he likes to do so. 

"Okay so you take the right bed ?" asked Y/n curious. His things were already laying on the bed and on the table. 

Sakusa nodded and went to his bed again. He was in a kind of trance and didn't talk at all. Y/n knew that if that happened she should let him be since he was probably thinking about something important. 

Y/n took the box with the books inside and put them on the table. She organized everything into one of the shelves and put everything else on the table.

While she was putting her clothes into her wardrobe Sakusa stood up and went to his friend. "By six he didn't mean his friends, he probably meant the floor six. You know how much shit happened here." 

Y/n nodded and laughed a bit. "No matter what he meant, as long as he stays away from me everything is alright." 

Sakusa smiled and quickly hugged the girl. He always does this and only with her, other people are gross according to him. Even his other friends. 

Suddenly someone knocked on the door and they looked at each other confused. It was almost 8 pm, who was knocking at this time ? 

Y/n went into their bathroom to put her things in the cupboard, while Sakusa opened the door.  
There stood the one and only Akaashi Keiji with his friend Bokuto Koutarou. 

Both of them were holding two pieces of paper in their hands and behind them were standing Kenma and Kageyama who looked like boredom was eating them alive. 

"Sakusa Kiyoomi and [L/n] [Y/n] right ?" Akaashi looked at the boy with a grin. Sakusa nodded and went to close the door again but was stopped by someone putting their foot between it.

"[L/n] [Y/n] is she here or not ?" asked Akaashi. Sakusa shook his head quickly hoping that Y/n won't come out of the bathroom soon. 

"Oh why not ?" "She's still at home." Suddenly someone chuckled a bit. Oikawa came out from behind Kuroo and looked at Sakusa. 

"Are you sure? I saw her in the elevator about an hour ago." Sakusa quietly growled. "What do you want from her." The boys looked confused and Sugawara looked at Sakusa. 

"We just want a signature that she is already in boarding school. You know how stupid the principal is and how he always wants these signatures. We don't want something bad from her, we can't lose the only person who actually understands school." Sakusa looked at Sugawara a bit longer and tried to see if he was telling the truth, but he couldn't really see any emotion in his face. 

"We don't have the whole day." said Akaashi getting impatient. Sakusa nodded and turned around to get Y/n. He cursed to himself, for not asking more questions. 

"[Y/n] you need to sign a paper." The girl looked out of the bathroom door. She has changed out of her clothes and was now in sweatpants and an oversized hoodie. 

"Oh really ? Why?" Sakusa shrugged and his eyes turned to the boys outside again. Y/n's eyes followed Sakusas moves and saw all of the boys including Oikawa who smirks at her again.

"What the- Why are all of you here?" asked Y/n curious, standing next to Sakusa. Akaashi roughly pushed the piece of paper with a pen into her arms. "You need to sign this as well- It's a confirmation that you guys are at school." 

Y/n looked at Sakusa confused. The principal has never wanted someone to sign a paper like this. When someone is here they are here, if they aren't, they aren't. It was like his motto. 

Despite her worries she still signed the paper next to her name. "So have you thought about it ?" asked the tall brown boy. Y/n looked at Oikawa confused. 

"About what ?" Oikawa chuckled and smirked along with Atsumu and Kageyama. "Can you take it ?" 

Y/n's eyes widen yet another time  
, but suddenly a black haired boy next to Oikawa hit him on the neck with a growl.

"Thank you Iwaizumi." said Akaashi without turning around. Daichi looked at Sakusa and Y/n observing the way they acted around each other. 

"So now that we are done. We can go now. See you tomorrow." said Hinata and shut the door in front of Y/n and Sakusa.

The girl and the boy looked at each other in shock. They didn't know what was going on, but Sakusa decided to look and see if someone is still outside their door.

But there was no one, even the lights were turned off and Sakusa closed the door yet another time. Y/n and him then decided to organize their room and later watch an anime till they fell asleep. 

But what they didn't know, they didn't even think about it, what was going on above them. On the seventh floor or also called the secret floor. No one was allowed to go there, well except the six boys who were living there and the people they want there. 

Now right after Hinata smashed the door into Y/n and Sakusas face all the boys went up to their floor. Akaashi unlocked the elevator and everyone went inside. 

"Boke Hinata Boke. Stop tapping your fingers against the mirror you know how much Kenma-san hates that." 

Hinata just laughed at his best friend and when they were finally on the floor they all went to the little conference room, were the six boys had a few nesting with the school superiors. 

Kenma immediately sat down by his computer and it turned right away. Akaashi gave the piece of paper to the boy who put it inside a printer. 

It was silent in the room. You could only hear Kenma typing and cursing to himself, Daichi quietly talking to Sugawara, Bokuto tapping his foot on the floor and Kageyama drinking something out of a little carton box. 

When the printer started printing something Atsumu went to the table with a little microscope and a scalpel. He used the scalpel to cut something out of the paper which then turned out to become a kind of sticker. 

Oikawa gave him a envelope and Atsumu put the sticker on another piece of paper, but this one was gray. When the boy was finished he looked at everyone in the room. 

"You guys are our friends, this is a secret and no one is allowed to know about this. Betray us and I will kill you." The other boys looked at Atsumu in shock. They knew that he could do it with ease but never thought that he would ever threat him. 

"Can you do something with that ?" asked Kenma his childhood best friend Kuroo . "Yes of course. It has her signature on it, it looks more then real so yes i can give you everything by the end of tomorrow." Kenma smiled at Kuroo thanking him with this gesture.

"And step one is done." said Akaashi with a insane looking smile while Kuroo put the envelope in his bag.


	17. Chapter 17

A Haikyuu setters x reader 

( this is a story which i originally wrote on wattpad but now I'm also writing it here because wattpad is having problems I hope you guys enjoy it )


End file.
